Unused Content
Survive The Disasters 2' '''have some unused and unnecessary contents which have been removed and tested for only a period of time, be it in the Beta version, the Demo version and even the current versions. Disasters Disasters are the major content of the game, but some disasters have been removed from the game for a reason. Plane Crash This disaster was not removed shortly after being tested in the game as most others quoted, this disaster was added in the early versions of Survive The Disasters 1, but shortly after the release of Survive The Disasters 2, it was replaced by Bullet Bill. This change affected Survive The Disasters 1 also, it is rumored that this disaster was removed because of having relations to terrorism. This disaster is similar to Bullet Bill, but instead of being a Bullet Bill of the Super Mario Bros. Franchise, it's a spiraling plane that is falling in the sky towards the main building of the map (the house most of the time). When it touches the ground, it explodes destroying everything that is present in the blast radius. Gaster Blasters Gaster Blasters was added in the demo version of the game, this disaster was 2D, the player was teleported to a white square, and the players had as a goal to deflect lasers invoked by Gaster Blasters. Gaster Blaster is an attack used by Sans in the Undertale RPG game, the attacks caused a little damage to the player. The music used in the disaster while it occurred was "Undertale - Megalovania". The disaster was similar to the battle mechanic in Undertale, but only Gaster Blasters appears to attack players. Tetris (Classic) This disaster was added in the Beta of the game, the difference from the current Tetris was that the player could not touch the pieces at any time, players should use the pieces as camouflage against each other, getting underneath pieces that do not reach the ground of some Instead of jumping piece by piece. Crazy Robloxian This disaster was added in the later Beta of the game. It is a giant robloxian with no animation and has a helmet on. This entity was very fast and can crushs players, dealing 30 - 45 damage estimate. It was removed shortly after. Shark Attack This disaster was added in the later Beta along with Crazy Robloxian. The lower part of the map would be flooded and a shark, that cannot jump, would swim around and eat players. Once it catches a player, it will splash out of the water and insta-kill them. It was removed shortly after with Crazy Robloxian. Minigames In the Beta version of the game, Survive The Disasters 2 had minigames, there were three types of minigames where the player could win extra rewards according to the goal, unless the player died in the time period of the minigame, even losing rewards in death, The player did not miss Survival Streak. Classic Token Hunt Token Hunt was a minigame where players should walk and jump on platforms and collect tokens, there were three types of tokens (5, 10 and 25), these were called Blue Tokens (5), Yellow Tokens (10) and Red Tokens (25). There were two types of Token Hunt, A and B, in which there were alternative routes to collect tokens. Classic Tix Defense Tix Defense was a minigame that happened on the current map instead of the players being teleported to another map. In the game, a huge treasure chest full of Tickets appeared in the center of the map. The players had to defend it from Noobs that appeared randomly on the map, at each touch of a noob, a ticket was stolen, when the tickets reached 0, the players received no reward. Players got an Epic Katana and Ninja Stars to defend the chest. Mechanics Survive The Disasters 2 have some unused mechanics that were replaced by a new one or removed. Multiplier Multiplier works the same way that Survival Streak works, the player gained a +1 in the Multiplier counter when a disaster survived, the difference being that the player won coins by multiplier, won more coins when he came in a certain number and won coins after the multiplier was lost. Items There were three gears that were present in older versions, one in Beta and two in Demo. Ninja Stars Ninja Stars was added in the Beta, and was removed in the Demo version of the final game, they were similar to Black Ninja Stars, with the exception that they were silvery. Grapple Hook Although Vyriss would have stated that it would not add Grapple Hook in the Demo version of the final game, Vyriss added it as a test, but shortly after the construction of the new Gear Shop in the game, it was removed. It was a type of hook that the player could use to reach anywhere looking at which she wished. But there was a penalty, the player could not be far from the place he/she wanted. The Grapple was removed for this very reason to wait in a safe place when he/she wanted until the disaster was over. Laser Sword Laser Sword is a green detailed sword, it works like a normal sword, but when the player use it three times, it launch a laser in the direction of player's aim. It was available on the Demo version, it was removed in game release. Maps Survive the Disasters 2 has some maps that were removed from the game. Crossroads (Unofficial name) This map is a classic remake of two of the oldest maps in ROBLOX. Vyriss mixed the elements of the two maps "Crossroads" and "Happy House In Robloxia" and created the map. In this map, the house represents the main element of the map "Happy House In Robloxia", while the crossroad in the middle of the map represents the main element of the map "Crossroads". Mushroom Forest Mushroom Forest is a large map that remeber a common forest, it have trees, mushrooms and mushroom houses, the main building (also known as the house) is a huge trunk. It have two versions, a day version, where the map is bright, and a dark version, where the map is covered with blue fog. Checkers Galaxy Green Galaxy (Unofficial name) Green Galaxy is just a green/red version of the Galaxy map. Test Test is basically a map without background, there are some buildings on the map that reminds of platform games, but they are only blue, green, red and yellow, these buildings have no texture, there are also several Ring Boxes in the center of the map , And all the songs played on the map are random songs or unused on common maps. This map was only available in the Demo phase. Green Grove Green Grove is a beta map with slopes and palm trees. Classic Green Hill Zone (Unofficial name) The Classic Green Hill Zone is an older version of the Green Hill Zone map, but it's much simpler, there are spikes, and there are no rings. Lava Depths (Unnoficcial name) Brinstar, but in lava. Upcoming Content Survive The Disasters 2 have some hidden content, that is unconfirmed if it's a upcoming or unused content. '''Disasters' Giant Cactuar Giant Cactuar is a disaster related to Final Fantasy franchise, it appears to be a strange giant cactus with arms and legs, and a ":O" face. More information here. Killer Robot It is unknown the origin of this disaster, this can be provably related to Terminator from the first game. Or it can be related to the Circuit Breaker package of ROBLOX. Polyhex Polyhex is a player in ROBLOX, he created the Super Bomb Survival game. Polyhex will appear in a random Enemy Spawn, it don't walk away like other humanoids, it launch giant bomb to the closiest player, every bomb deals 100 damage. Polyhex can teleport to all enemy spawns around the map. Polyhex have a spawn shiled, then there's no way possible to kill Polyhex. Kinnis97 Kinnis97 is a player in ROBLOX, he created the Stop It Slender 2! game. This is why your icon is a proxy mark. Nikilis (Unconfirmed) Nikilis is a player in ROBLOX, he created the Murder Mystery 2 game. Your disaster icon is a knife. Dued1 Dued1 is a player in ROBLOX, he created Work At Pizza Place game. Your disaster icon is a pizza. Murderers Murderers are a related disaster to the popular murderer games in ROBLOX, The developers of murder games (such as Loleris, CloneTrooper1019 and Nikilis) will appear in Enemy Spawns and chase players with a knife, and will attempt to target players, each hit with a knife deals 100 damage. Giant Zombie Giant Zombie is a bigger zombie, but he is smaller than Giant Noob. He have two attacks, when it get close to player, he can "vomit" acid in player's direction, every drop of acid deals 8 damage. When the player is close enough to Giant Zombie, He tries to catch the player with his hand and eat it, which will kill the player. Even if the zombie fail to catch a player, your foot stomps deals 18 damage when a player is close enough. Tiny Noobs Tiny Noobs looks like noobs, but the difference is that they are smaller than normal noobs. They are faster, jump higher and have a higher than normal Spawn Rate, however they only do 7 damage each attack. In addition to having a shorter health. Assassin A upcoming disaster that is unconfirmed was in game files, it is called Assassin with three swords, it's unknown how this disaster will work or when it will be added. Bonus Mode Tix Defense Similiar to old Tix Defense, in exception the players need to defend a ticket bag instead of a chest. Noobs will still try to steal from the tix bag, then the players need to attack the noobs, instead of a tix counter, the tickets will be less everytime a noob steal it. Ring Balloon A air balloon similiar to the balloon from Plastic Palace map will appear at the map, it will navigate everywhere, players need to use a range weapon and aim to the balloon, every time a player hit the balloon, a ring will fall. Just like a aim minigame from park tents. Token Hunt Token Hunt will come back in version 1.21, the tokens are the same, 5, 10, 25 and 50. A Tokens Hunted achievement will be added to the game. Falling Hoops It's unknown how this bonus round will work, but the most provably is: The players will need to colect falling hoops. A achievement will be added to the game relacted to this bonus round (Hoop Coins).Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mechanics